


What if

by Allwalkfree



Series: tua prompts [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree
Summary: Prompt by Something_Clever_or_Not: How would they react to Vanya self harming?





	What if

1\. Luther: Would be furious. Would question why Vanya would do something like that "it's unbecoming of a Hargreeves", he would think. Then he would silently come up with all the reasons why his sister would hurt herself like that (non of them gentle or kind). He thinks she should have been stronger, braver, she should have come to him if she had problems. Deep down he knows he's just feeling guilty for not protecting her, for not being there for her both as a brother and as a leader, but Luther is good at turning his guilt into blame and putting it on others. So later he confronts her, and some really hurtful things are said. When Allison refuses to talk to him, he sits down and does tons of research (even going overboard with it) and realizes what an ass he has been. Then like usual he tries to overcompensate to the point where it's suffocating. Him and Vanya always argue until he finally spits out a truly heartfelt apology, and ever since that particular day, he goes with Vanya to her therapy sessions, sits outside and never talks to her about it, but he's always 'there', and Vanya appreciates that. 

2\. Diego: Is shocked. Like taken back "why would she do that?" shocked, but he's also much better than Luther when it comes to dealing with emotions and people in general, so he takes his time to think things through. When he approaches Vanya, he makes sure it's one of her good days. Those days were she is laughing and having a good time. He sits next to her in the kitchen and hands over her favorite ice cream that isn't sold here (he drives for three hours to go get it, but he keeps that to himself) and when Vanya looks at him questioningly he just tells her that pain is dealt with differently by different people, and that there is no shame in asking for help. Of course she doesn't listen, but when Diego makes sure he's almost always there when she feels down, she finds herself able to spill out tiny little pieces of information that she would never have thought she would. And when her brother gives her a tight-lipped smile of encouragement, she finds herself relaxing a bit. "Maybe she would be ok in the long run."

3\. Allison: Is understandably freaked out. She doesn't know what to do. Her sister is in pain and she just doesn't know how to help. First she wants to just come out and say she knows, but then she's scared Vanya is just gonna shut down. Then she calls help centers for advice and they give her so many different once she is more or less confused now (cuz of course allison would call every single one of them). Then she tries to gently push for answers, but Vanya is just too quite and her sister doesn't seem ready to talk. Finally she decided to just be there for her when she needs it, while also making sure to keep Luther away from her. In the end she walks in on Vanya one day, and from her sister's frightened pal face, she only gets one solution out of it. She walks up, puts her arms around her and hugs her sister close to her heart, telling her it was ok to feel the way she did, but that she wasn't alone either.

4\. Klaus: Is surprisingly the most equipped to dealing with Vanya. Maybe not surprising knowing the shit he himself went through, but surprising enough that he knows what to do when it comes to someone else. He quickly catches Vanya hurting herself one day, and instead of turning a blind eye or screaming at her or worrying and asking too many questions, he just goes to pick up the first aid kit and silently starts to dress her wounds. They don't speak the whole time, and when Klaus is done he asks her quietly if she wants to watch a movie with him. And as they sit there together under a warm blanked watching the Lion King, he tells Vanya softly how he hurt himself before. How he needed the pain to keep himself grounded and alive and how it was helpful and damaging all at the same. When the movie is over, Vanya clutches his arm and haltingly returns the favor with her own truth and story. It helps. Not by much, but it's a start.

5\. Number Five: Doesn't sugarcoat anything, doesn't know how, but he tells Vanya that he knows, and if she needs to talk he's here. He doesn't mention it again, but he always makes sure she's distracted and supported. He always attends her concerts and he always tries with her. He isn't good at it, but he tries, and Vanya notices. How her traumatized-assassin brother sits with her when things get taught. How he reads when she is practicing right next to her, how he makes sure her fridge is filled, how he gives any potential love interest the side eye. Her brother is taking care of her the best way he knows, and this makes Vanya's wall come down a lot quicker than it does with anyone else, and before she knows it she is spilling her guts to him, and all Five does is hug her and tell her they will get through this together.

6\. Ben: Is so so tired. All of his family are hurting in their own little ways, and he just can't seem to help any of them. When he finds out about Vanya he disappears for a while. Klaus is worried, wondering where he is, but Ben doesn't show up till two days later. He says he needed time to think. When he comes back, he tells Klaus everything and through his words, Klaus can see how badly this is affecting him. Ben doesn't mind being dead at times, but moments like these, when being alive really matters, he finds himself resenting their father even more. Vanya needs him, and he can't even be there for her. But Klaus has always been wonderfully amazing to him, so when both his siblings are watching a movie in the middle of the night, talking about their deep dark secrets, he sits at the corner and listens. He might not be able to help his sister the way he wants, and that hurts him in ways his ghost body never felt hurt before, but he can be there as a silent support, and he does. Hopefully that's enough.


End file.
